Twilight The After Affects
by ShadesOfSophie
Summary: This is based after Breaking Dawn Part II. Bella and Edward are now looking after there 16 year old daughter Renesme,and she's starting to have a crush on Jacob,will she do anything? Will Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction for twilight so hope you enjoy!

Edwards POV

I loved watching Bella hunt,she brought such grace and precision to every feed. The more she did it the better she felt about it. Who thought I didn't want her to be a vampire,it's perfect.

She turned round with a smug face. "I'm getting better at this" she chuckled at her comment and then walked over to me,her hair was blowing in the wind,and she such a beautiful scent.

"You sure are Bella,I'm so proud of you" she smiled and grabbed hold of my hands.

"Well I did have a good teacher" I smirked and then pulled her face to mine and kissed her softly on the lips,but she put her arms around me into my hair and deepened the kiss.

"Urmm Bella Renesme is waiting for us" she giggled then we walked hand in hand to our little cottage. I found Jacob and Renesme watching a film,and they were both chuckling,even though I wanted to kill Jacob,but he's proved himself.

Bella's POV(from now on)

I saw they were watching mean girls,Renesme always got him to watch it,so I guess he's had to learn to live with it. Still can't believe Renesme is 16 now,she's so beautiful but she does take after Edward so that's why. After awhile of me and Edward looking at them we went into our room and sat on the bed.

"I love you Edward" he smiled and brought me into his arms

"Oh Bella,you gave me everything I ever wanted,I'm just glad the Volturi let Renesme live" that was thill a touchy subject but at least Renesme is still alive. Jacob then walked in.

"What's up jake?" He smiled.

"I've got to go back to the pack now,so see ya Bella" I waved to him and he left.

Renesme was behind him and she came into our room,blushing.

"Jack is so cute" Edward tutted and snarled a little bit. I slapped him playfully on the shoulder and then walked to Renesme.

"Remember what we told you though,don't complicate things with jake,he's just a friend" she pouted then went back into her room skipping,crushes ey.

I was about to walk to Edward but he was already behind me,with that dazzling smile on his face.

"She's not being with jake Bella,I'm not having it" I put my hand on his cheek and stroked it.

"I know and she won't be plus I'm sure Jacob won't do anything about it anyway" he sighed and then kissed me softly on the lips and went to see our daughter.

Jacob wouldn't do anything would he?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Renesme POV  
I text jake earlier saying if I could come over to his. Mum and Dad were finally asleep,so I decided to go to Jakes anyway. I ran to jakes little house in the woods,and knocked on his door. The door opened and there stood jake with a smile on his face.  
"Hey Nessie what you doing here?"  
" I text you,mum and dad are asleep and I'm bored" he sighed then let me inside and shut the door.  
"Edward will kill me" I chuckled  
"He's had plenty of chances,but I'm sure he likes you deep down" I went and sat down on his sofa,it smelt of jakes Wolf scent,I was so used to the smell,it smelt warm.  
He came and sat next to me with a beer in his hand.  
"Where's mine?" He shook his head and gulped it down quickly. I slapped him playfully on the arm and he pretended it hurt.  
"It's all gone shame" I giggled and then laid my head on his muscly shoulder.  
He put his head on mine,and something vibrated,it was his phone a message from mum.  
"Jacob, Renesme isn't here do you know where she is?"  
Crap,I'm busted.

Bella's POV  
I can't believe Renesme is gone. Edward was searching all over the hours,he was losing it. I chased after him and tapped him on his back,and he snarled at me.  
"Oh jeez sorry Bella,you startled me,I bet she's with Jacob"  
"How can you think that"  
"Has he replied?!" That's a good question he hasn't,I shook my head and he pulled his hair.  
"Hey hey Edward calm down,let's just go get her ok"  
His eyes were wide,I put my hands on his face,and put my lips softly onto his then he responded but this kiss turned to something more hungry and desperate. He pushed me into the wall,and I wrapped my legs around his body. I ripped open his shirt,and kissed all up his chest,and placed a nibble on his neck,he moaned.  
"Mm Bella,our daughter" I smiled against his lips and looked into his eyes.  
"One more second" we both chuckled then I kissed him once more on the lips,then went off his body. He started to button up his shirt and I couldn't help but stare at his hands,they did amazing things,he followed where I was looking and smirked.  
He walked over to me with a predator smile and grabbed onto my hand.  
"Let's go get our daughter"

Renesme POV  
"Please don't tell her Jacob,please?" I fluttered my eyes at him and he put his phone back in his pocket and put his arms behind his head. I decided to lean into his body and put my head on his chest.  
"Jake can I ask you something?"  
He looked down at me and nodded.  
"Are you attracted to me?" He looked at me confused and then smiled.  
"You are very beautiful,you have your mothers features" I smiled and then hugged him.  
I really want to kiss him,see what it's like,maybe i should.  
I looked him in the face,and brought my face closer to his,he realised what I was about to do and got up and walked to the fridge.  
"Renesme we can't do that" I got up and walked over to him.  
I stood in front of him with my arms folded.  
"Why not,we have this connection,and I am old enough now" he put out his hands up in front of me to warn me of but I still moved closer to him.  
"You think I'm pretty right"  
I got closer to him and moved my lips onto his and kissed him softly,the sensation was amazing,I have never felt anything like this before. He returned my kiss,at least it think he did,I was gonna put my hands on his chest but the door flew open,and there faced a angry mum and dad.

Bella POV  
Me and Edward walk in to see Renesme and Jacob kissing.  
"Jacob!" I literally roared at him,he stepped away from Renesme and shrugged.  
"It's not my fault,she has hormones,she is half human"  
Renesme blushed and stood next to Jacob.  
"Renesme sweetie what did we say,Jacob should just be a friend"  
"Jacob I'm pretty sure I explained how I feel" Edward said this,then walked over to bring Renesme to us.  
"Mum I'm sorry,but I'm attracted to Jacob I can't help it,I'm sorry,but I came on to him I swear" I nodded and then made her go home.  
"Seems like everyone wants Jacob" Edward snarled and walked out and Jacob had a smug face. I walked up to him and slapped him lightly on the cheek.  
"What are you doing jake?"  
"Calm down bells,she has a crush it will die down soon anyway you best go of to Edward,he seemed pissed" I wanted to rip his head off but I couldn't help it when he did that smile. I walked out and saw Edward looking at the sky. I walked infront of him and hugged him,he did eventually put his arms around me.  
" I love you Edward,but Jacob is right it's just a crush,like when I first met you" he smirked then brushed his lips across mine,I couldn't control myself.  
"Just a crush?" He looked at me seductively and put his hand down my back slowly touching my bare skin. I closed my eyes leaning into him.  
"Y-you know I don't think that now" he chuckled and then he grabbed my hand and we ran back to the cottage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

Bella's POV

When we got back to the cottage,I went into Renesme's room to have a little talk with her about Jacob. Edward was still angry about the whole situation.

I was about to go in her room but I saw her sat on her chair,with a smile on her face. It's such a beautiful smile,I can't be mad at her,but I'm not having it. Renesme looked at me and ran up to me and put her arms around me.

"I'm sorry mum,I know how you and dad feel about it,I don't want you to hate me" I stroked her hair,how could I ever hate her.

"I could never hate you,and nor could your dad,it's just I explained the imprinting,it's a weird situation honey" she looked up at me and nodded. I kissed her on her forehead then went to join Edward in the living room.

He was stood infront of the fireplace,with his arms crossed,he's such a beauty. I walked until I was behind him,and wrapped my arms around him.

"Are you ok?" He sighed then turned around.

"Mhm I'm fine" he had a weird look in his eyes.

"You sure?" He nodded then said he was heading out and just left.

I wonder what's up,so went to tell Renesme that I was heading out for some food shopping,even though she's half human and vampire,I want her to have an easy human life.

Renesme's POV

After mum and dad left,I decided to text Jacob,saying we need to talk. That kiss was great,and I want it to happen again,but I don't want to upset anybody. Next thing I heard was Jacob coming through the window,and into my room. I smiled and went over to hug him.

"Hey ness what's up"

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble jake" he smiled and then sat on my sofa.

"But ness you do know about the imprinting,physically I can't stay away.." I interrupted him.

"But is there any part of you that likes being around me all the time" I sat next to him awaiting his answer.

He exhaled. "Yes" I must of looked like an Idiot with a grin on my face.

"But..."

"But jake nothing,I like you,when I was younger I thought you were cute,and I'm not bothered that your a wolf,to be honest it's kind of cool" he chuckled and then kissed me on the forehead. I moved my face up to his and placed my lips onto his,and this time,he didn't try to stop it,he let it happen. His arms moved to my shoulders and I put my hands on his face. The kiss went on longer then expected. And then because I got carried away I ended up biting his lip.

"Oops,sorry" I chuckled.

"Thanks ness,for biting my lip" he tried to stop it,but I could smell his blood,the smell was musky and sweet. I was gonna lick it off,but then dad walked in with mum behind him.

Crap!

Bella's POV

Edward just growled then stormed past me into our bedroom.

Jacobs lip was bleeding and Renesme my daughter was going to lick it off,what's got into her.

"Jake how could you" he sighed then stood up.

" I admit I was stupid,but I do like Nessie" I looked back at my daughter and she was smiling at jake.

"I can't let this happen,not under my roof,not anywhere,this is to weird for all of us,jake just go," jake walked past me and gave me a sorry expression,then walked out the door.

"Mum I'm sorry" I hate being mad at her,but she has crossed a line.

"Renesme can you go to your uncles tonight,something is up with your dad and I need to find out" I completely ignored her sorry because she had ignored me and Edward. She nodded and quickly hugged me before heading out.

I walked into the bedroom and Edward was sat on the bed.

"Tell me what's wrong" he sighed

"I'm not angry if that's what you think" I smiled,I thought it was something I've done.

"I want you Bella all the time,I had to hold myself back when I was human,and now knowing your a vampire and I can't break you,the craving is building up inside of me" I felt like blushing,that was so sweet. I gulped to be honest I feel exactly the same.

"I feel the same,I'm still new at this,when you touch me Edward,I feel like your touching every nerve in my body" he smirked and walked slowly over to me. He liked his lips and I couldn't help but run over to him and crushed my lips against his,he pushed me into the cupboard,and it rattled. He kissed all down my jaw to my neck,I pulled his face up to mine,and put my lips back to his. I then ripped open his shirt,and quickly unzipped his pants,he looked down at my hands stumbling and he smiled. He tore my dress apart and pushed me onto the bed,and pinned me underneath him. I giggled then kissed down his neck,and he slammed into me slowly at first, the sensation was unreal,it was so amazing,I couldn't help but moan,at the feel of him inside me.

"Oh Edward.. "I dug my nails into his back,and he groaned.

It went on like through the rest of the night,god I love him.


End file.
